Dreams of the Sweet Forbbiden
by Nikki Lady of the Western Lands
Summary: Kagome is upest because of something that happened with Inuyasha and Sango at the New Years Party... she runs away, drunk and scared... but who will help her learn the answer to the great mystery beyond her new confusion... love or lust... SessKag
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Nikki, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while on my other two stories... I have not dropped them I will be continuing them as well as this new story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha... I do not wanna own Inuyasha... Sesshomaru however... is another story completely...**

**So here's my latest story...**

**Dreams of the Sweet Forbidden**

* * *

**Chapter one... Love vs Lust**

* * *

Kagome laid in her bed and stared at her ceiling... "I can't face him... I just can't..." she whispered "and her... how could she do that... I don't care if she was drunk... sorry can't fix this... she's supposed to be my friend..."

**FLASHBACK**

It was a normal evening in feudal Japan... except in one village a special girl was celebrating her first New Years since she turned 18.. And she was helping all the villagers to understand that you can party just to party...

They'd all had plenty of sake and Kagome was walking around looking for Inuyasha to have a serious, alcohol induced conversation...

She was walking through the village and heard Sango's voice through the door of Kaede's hut. She opened the door because she wanted to ask if she'd seen Inuyasha... but what she saw... she'd never forget... Sango was kissing Inuyasha...

Kagome broke down and ran from the hut and ran to the nearest hot spring...

"Why"... that's all she could say... why...She sensed a demon and didn't even turn to see who or what it was... "If you're going to kill me... go ahead... make it fast..."

"Bitch, tell me... where is my half- brother..."

But the Lord of the Western Lands received no response... So he walked over and lifted her by the collar of her shirt and said "Bitch- I asked you a questi..." then he saw the look on her face...

His question changed to "Why are you here?"

He slowly set her down and she looked up "honestly, lord, I was running and I seriously have no idea where I am, but that doesn't matter does it... and if you want to find your damn brother... look for him.. I'm not his bitch... I'm not his keeper..."

"Where do you need to be wench?" He asked somewhat harshly...

"The bone-eaters well, my lord Sesshomaru..." she was trembling... the alcohol was beginning to make her very tired.

"I believe that, that particular well is..." he pointed east.. "That way"

"Sesshomaru... I think I came from that way.. If you wanna find Inuyasha" she got up and started to walk east "and Sesshomaru ...thanks"

She was almost out of the little clearing when she just collapsed.

When she woke up she was in Kaede's hut... a more sober Sango was sitting beside her..

"Kagome, I'm so sorry... I've never drunk that much before... I swear I didn't mean to... I swear... we've been friends for over three years... you know I'd never do that.. I didn't even remember doing it til Miroku assumed it was his fault.. That he wasn't showing me enough attention... Please Kagome.. I'm so sorry..." Sango was frantic...

"Yeah I understand its fine Sango.. Sake does crazy things to people... you know... shit happens..." Kagome lied... she wasn't ok, but she'd accept it for now...

"Sango" Kagome broke the silence "I think I should go home for a few days.. I just have to ask you something... How did I get back... I just remember passing out in the forest..."

"Well Sesshomaru brought you back..."

"Crap...what did Inuyasha say???"

"Well honestly... Inuyasha hurt him pretty bad because Sesshomaru said that it was none of his business why he had you..."

"Thanks Sango" Kagome walked out of the hut. And found Inuyasha sitting on a log...

"Where the fuck were you last night bitch?!" he demanded...

"Well... I thought I'd got SIT by the hot springs and watch the stars.. And while I was SITing I saw Sesshomaru" Kagome said defiantly.. She knew that Inuyasha wasn't that drunk last night.. He just wanted some ass...

"What were you doing with that bastard?... Answer me bitch!"Inuyasha was shouting...

"Well that's none of your business now is it? I was having fun with and amazing man... not a boy like you..." she lied just to piss him off...

"You bitch"

"Now if you don't mind.. I'm going home... I don't know when I'll be back..." she said and started to walk "why don't you just SIT an think about what an ass you've been"

She walked through the forest... she was looking for him... she knew that if he was really hurt, that he wouldn't be able to make it back to his palace...

Then she sensed it.. A very strong demon was close by... she then saw him leaning against a tree wincing in pain as he tried in vain to clean his wound...

"Sesshomaru..." she whispered...

"What...-wince- can't you see that I'm busy"

"Do you want help??"

He had his shirt off and he had a huge gash across his stomach and chest.

"I don't need a human's help...especially not from my brother's bitch..." Sesshomaru hissed.

But Kagome ignored him and walked up to him... she put her hand on his chest and he winced... her hand glowed and his wound started to heal...

"Thanks for helping me last night"

She walked away and headed toward the well that would take her back home...

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome was thinking of Inuyasha but then she thought about Sesshomaru..

"Do I really love Inuyasha... I mean look how easily I was swayed away from those feelings..." she talked aloud to herself... "maybe if I sleep... It'll make more sense in the morning..."

So she slept...

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

Kagome was in a black room and she was crying... there were two demons sitting in front of her.. Well to be more precise... A demon and a half demon...

"Do you really love him Kagome or is it just lust..."

She knew that she was destined to be with one of the brothers but she felt strongly about both of them... but it was obvious she was in love with one and in lust with they other... but which was which.. Who did she love...

One of the brothers walked up to Kagome and pulled her into his lap as said "please don't cry Kagome... I will always love you..."

Kagome looked him in his gorgeous golden eyes... and whispered the three words that have changed lives..."I love you"...

The other brother stood in shock "that isn't fair, you get everything brother... you always have... Kagome... why..."

The dream ended with Kagome walking away hand in hand with the man she's chosen... with the man she loved..."

**END DREAM...**

"That was confusing as hell.. I mean do I love him... he doesn't really open up to me... he has hurt me before... but somehow when I look in his beautiful eyes I feel at home... even if we're in the heat of battle..." Kagome was very deep in thought "but does he care about me at all?"

She decided she needed a change so she went to her closet and pulled out a pink micro mini skirt and black leggings, she grabbed a black plunging neckline shirt and a cute cropped jean jacket... she grabbed a bunch of cute outfits and stuffed then into her new backpack and grabbed make-up and a compact mirror... 'I'll impress his ass off'...

She also grabbed a really nice kimono from her mom's closet...

She could pull of any look it took... If he didn't love her she didn't know what to do...

When you fall in love... and I mean really fall in love... its an amazing feeling... her heart skipped a beat just at the thought of seeing him again... but how could she tell if he liked her at all...

"He must like me... he wouldn't protect me if he didn't at least care about me a little..."

Kagome felt so stupid... she was talking to herself now...

"Please dear Kami... let him love me... please..."

**BACK WITH INUYASHA AND THE GANG...**

"Inuyasha why do you always make Kagome leave...?" Shippou asked sadly...

"She's just a bitch Shippou... she would have left even if I didn't do anything and you know what..." Inuyasha was cut short when he smelled the un mistakable scent of his brother...

"...Sesshomaru..." he hissed...

"I'm not here for you... I need to speak with the miko... where is she...?" Sesshomaru nonchalantly glanced around not seeing her...

"That's none of your business bastard..."

"I didn't give you the option of not telling me... where is the miko?"

Inuyasha drew his sword...

"Ugh you, my DEAR brother are not even worth it..." and he flew away on that magically appearing cloud...

**BACK WITH KAGOME**

she was trying to study... she was supposed to take a make up final... but she knew she'd have to re-schedule...

Again... she was TRYING to study, but all she had done was write his name over and over in hearts with arrows in them...

She hadn't eaten in over a day... she was hungry.. She went down to get a snack and when she opened the fridge she pulled out an orange... and this was her thought process: oranges are nice.. They're orange which is like yellow... yellow's like gold... oh he has the most amazing eyes and his lips look so kissable... I love him so much... oh...woah beer...

She grabbed a beer and an orange and a pear...she ate the fruit then drank the beer... then she drank another...and another... and...

**WITH SESSHOMARU**

'I remember she said something about this damn well... but what about it...???'

So like any curious dog... he jumped in and was transported into the future..

A now drunk Kagome sensed a demon with a jewel shard and ran outside and attached herself to Sesshomaru... her arms locked around her waist...

"Don't let go sesshhhhoomaru or we'll fall of it..."

Sesshomaru was slightly amused at the obviously drunk miko...

"Fall off what miko?"

"The earth... its always spinning you know...!"

"Where is your family?"

"They aren't here... I think the fell of the earth... they didn't hold on tight enough..."

'Wow...she is completely drunk... hell... I just wanted to ask her a favor..'

"Kagome.. How about I take you to your room..." He picked up the frantically shit faced Kagome and walked her to her room by following her scent...

He laid her on her bed and sat on her floor... he would keep watch.. On the of chance his brother showed up.. There could be trouble...

Kagome soon fell asleep on her bed.

Sesshomaru laid on her floor and closed his eyes... 'its so calming here... no patrolling my lands..."

He also fell asleep...

But he woke up a few hours later when he heard Kagome talking in her sleep...

"No Inuyasha don't hurt him.. He was just trying to help... Inuyasha if you do it I'll hate you forever... no STOP...Sessh..omaru...no Sesshomaru... please no... Sesshomaru..."

She was crying in her sleep...Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do... I mean he couldn't just let her cry... he shook her on the shoulder to wake her up... "miko...miko...Kagome?"

She woke up and grabbed her head from her hangover... "ugh.. Sesshomaru...? ugh... what do you need?

"I was just wondering if you could heal my arm... the one that... Inuyasha..cut off.."

"Well I could certainly try"

she placed her hands on his shoulder and concentrated and her hands glowed pink and his arm started to grow back around the joint, but then it stopped and she got dizzy and almost fell... but Sesshomaru caught her... "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine... but I'm sorry... I'm just not strong enough to do that yet... I need to find someone to train with and then maybe I can try again"

He just nodded and sat there... but she broke the silence...

"Sesshomaru.. I'm soo sorry about your arm..."

"Well you tried your best, you just need more training..."

"No, that's not it... I'm sorry I let Inuyasha do that to you... I didn't even know you... I shouldn't have assumed that Inuyasha knew best... I should have stopped him..."

"How about this, you train and then you can fix my arm and it wont matter anymore..."

"Could you train me... lord please... I could stay with you and work with Rin...you know like teach her...she's only what? 7 or 8?, I'm not that bothersome... I swear..."

"Fine" Sesshomaru responded...

"Oh thank you" she smiled and hugged him... but she quickly jumped back and apologized...

"now just to talk you Inuyasha..."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Confusion and Games

**DISCLAIMER: I can't tell you how much I wish I owned Sesshomaru... but I don't so stop reminding me...**

**Nikki: I know I just updated but I wanted to do it again... cuz I had nothing better to do... by the way, you know the whole: my friend kissed the guy I like at a party thing... that happened to me... but my friend was completely sober and aware of what she was doing... and I've known her for 10 years...**

**Sesshomaru: That sucks...**

**Nikki: yeah it does but what ever...**

**So, I only have two reviews as of now, but that's fine because they were both nice and its only been posted for almost 24 hours... so yeah...**

**REVIEWS:**

**Sesshomarubaby18: I hope this is a soon enough for ya :)**

**anonymous reviewer: thanks**

**Nikki: well on to chapter two**

**Dreams of the Sweet Forbidden**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Baths and Confessions**

* * *

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**

"Could you train me... lord please... I could stay with you and work with Rin...you know like teach her...she's only what? 7 or 8?, I'm not that bothersome... I swear..."

"Fine" Sesshomaru responded...

"Oh thank you" she smiled and hugged him... but she quickly jumped back and apologized...

"now just to talk you Inuyasha..."

**NOW:**

"But maybe I should shower first.. I don't know when I'll be home again so I might as well take advantage of running water" Kagome sighed...

Sesshomaru looked at her "and change your clothes... they aren't... appropriate..."

'They do look nice though' he added in his mind

Kagome's face dropped... "well... what should I wear then... I wouldn't wanna walk around looking 'inappropriate'"

She walked away toward the bathroom not looking at him..."Just stay in there lord... I'm not sure when my grandfather will get home... and he has a thing against demons he hasn't met before"

She then took a detour to her mom's room and grabbed a black kimono that had a pink sakura blossoms embroidered on it... it was really pretty and more "traditional"

continued into the bathroom and turned on the water... she looked under her sink for some body wash and pulled out a bottle and a jar... she stared at them... The bottle had vanilla body wash, and the jar was a ginger oil and sea salt body scrub... but which to use... the vanilla was pretty strong and it might bother the demon that was sitting at her desk in her bed room... the ginger oil was less strong but smelled really good... so she chose the ginger oil sea salt... she was in a forgiving mood... "wait he's at my desk... but my note book...shit!" she thought remember ing her absent minded doodles of hearts with his name in them... "fuck"

"Just finish your shower and do damage control" she thought to herself...

She grabbed the jar and hurried into the shower...

**BACK IN HER BEDROOM...**

"Hmmm I wonder what she has in here..." he looked around and moved things, examining things carefully... then he saw a note book... he flipped through the pages... and stopped when he saw something of interest..she had clearly started to write equations, then, mid equation she had stopped and then he saw his name encircled in a heart with a arrow piercing the heart... he didn't quite understand...

Kagome walked in her wet hair was wavy and stuck to her face... but that's not what caught his attention...he just stared at how she looked in that kimono...

"Is this more appropriate?" Kagome asked, just preying that he didn't see her note book, but when she saw it open on her desk she knew he had... but she decided to play it cool...

"Yes... you don't look like a whore anymore..."Sesshomaru said cooly...

"I'm not a whore Sesshomaru..."

"Fine! It's none of my concern any way I just.."

That's when they heard her door open down stairs and they heard Inuyasha calling her name...

"Sesshomaru hide... please... He wont listen if he finds you in my room..."

He shrugged and walked passed her brushing her arm as he made his way into her closet and closed the door "you owe me wench"

'doesn't she realize it'll be worse when he smells me all over the room... and on her'

"Inuyasha... I'm in my room" she shouted

Inuyasha ran into the naive Miko's bedroom... "I just came to warn you that I smelled Sesshomaru's scent near the well and he could be up to someth.." he stopped and breathed in... "where is he kagome? And why is his scent all over your room? Kagome answer me!"

"Well... Inuyasha" she had no clue what to even begin to tell him

Inuyasha took her silence as she was guilty... when really nothing happened...

"what the fuck were you doing with him... you fucking whore... run away to your house just to fool around with my brother" he grabbed her arm and squeezed.."you even got all dressed up for him!"

"No Inuyasha... its not like that at all..." she tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working..."Inuyasha, you're hurting me...please stop!"

Sesshomaru rushed out of the closet and punched Inuyasha in the stomach.. "Inuyasha stop being a jealous, ignorant dumb ass...I didn't do anything to the miko..."

Inuyasha... unfortunately knocked into the desk and things fell off... a certain note book, still open landed in his lap...

He looked at the heart drawn around his brother's name...

He threw the note book at Kagome... and jumped up to leave. As he walked past her he bit out "Find someone else to protect your ass" and he ran out.

Kagome sat on her bed.. Silent tears running down her cheeks...

Sesshomaru, again, didn't know what to say... she was crying... again...

"Kagome... he smelled like sake... he just over-reacted.. Probably from the alcohol..."

But she didn't look at him... she kept her head down and her tears fell on her note book... staining the page that caused so much drama...

"Kagome.. Why is there an arrow on that heart..."

"I don't know... my friends started it when you can't stop thinking of someone that you know isn't thinking of you... you draw a heart around their name with a weapon sticking out of it because of how much it hurts a girls heart when no one loves her..."

'Again I have no idea what to say to this girl... she's very weird' he thought... "Kagome... he didn't mean it... he know I have more honor than to bed a human..." ...wrong thing to say...

"What's so wrong with humans Sesshomaru? Huh? Do demon chicks have two vaginas? What makes demon girls so much better?"

"They don't die centuries before their mates..."

Kagome hadn't thought about that... what if, by some miracle, they did mate... she'd die before him... she'd be leaving him all alone...

She noticed that Sesshomaru seemed a little off... "what's wrong Sesshomaru?

He looked away...

"Sesshomaru... you have been involved with a human before haven't you?"

"Once a long time ago... but she was killed... if she had been a demon... she could've protected herself..."

Sesshomaru stood there looking at the window... she walked silently behind him and hugged him. He tensed...

"Everyone needs a hug sometime Sesshomaru..." she whispered...

"Not me" he stated coldly...

"Maybe, I wasn't talking about you..." she whispered laying her head on his chest just for a brief second, just to hear his heart beat...then she let go and looked at him... "even you have a heart dear lord sesshomaru... and even yours can break..."

"I am quite aware dear Miko"

"Its not good for you to keep it bottled up"...

They stood in silence for what seemed like forever... when Kagome whispered absent mindedly...

"Man I wish I could get him back... I just wanna piss him off... I almost wish I had someone... right now who would help me trick him... make it seem like I actually did do things... he's such an ass..."

"I love pissing off Inuyasha"

they stood there again in silence.. It was getting late... Kagome went to her mom's room and changed into pajamas... "We'll leave tomorrow morning if that's ok with you"

"That's fine" he said while removing his armor... he laid down beside Kagome

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Kagome... think how mad he'll be if more than just your room smells like me..."

She understood..."goodnight Sesshomaru... this shall be a fun game... Inuyasha is so childish"

"That he is... good night"

And they slept... and as they slept they got...repositioned...

She was shivering so Sesshomaru absent mindedly wrapped his tail around her and she cuddled into it... and during the night they ended up facing each other with her wrapped in his tail and help tight against his chest by his remaining arm...

In the morning before they woke up Kagome's mother opened the door. Her family got home from their aunts house sometime during the night...and she was checking to see if her only daughter wanted breakfast...

Her mom couldn't hold in the gasp at what she saw... her daughter in the arms of a man she's never seen before... "KAGOME!"

Kagome opened her eyes and groaned... "five more minutes I wont be late for school... I promise"

"Kagome... its Saturday" Her crossed her arms and looked at Sesshomaru... who was awake but was pretending he wasn't just to see how things turned out "so... are you going to tell me who your uh... friend is?

She made a move to get up but his tail tightened around her "uh... that's Sesshomaru... Inuyasha's brother..."

"Well you two should get out of bed and come down stairs to get breakfast..." Her mom retreated and shut the door behind her...

"Shit Sesshomaru get up... my family's home..."

"I know miko.."

"Why you smug little bastard..." she tried to get up again, but to no avail... "let me go..."

He said nothing... but she got a wicked idea... 'maybe his tail is as sensitive to the touch as Inuyasha's ears...'

Kagome started to lightly stroke his soft tail...

Sesshomaru closed his eyes 'bitch has no clue what she's ...doing...' he thought...

"Do you like that lord of the dogs... oh your tail is so pretty... and soft" she was trying to drive him insane... but she would never have expected what happened next...

Sesshomaru flipped her over and pinned her arms down... she was helpless and pinned to her own bed...

"Bitch... if you don't stop we wont be playing a game... Inuyasha will really have something to be jealous over..." Sesshomaru growled out

"Like what?" Kagome asked.. The naive girl was pushing her luck...

"Like this" a shift of body weight pressed something unfamiliar against her leg...

"oh like you'd ever actually do anything..." 'He hates humans.. He wouldn't do it... no I know he wouldn't...'she preyed... maybe she should have just shut up.

He smirked... and leaned down and kissed her...and I mean he KISSED her like she'd never been kissed before...

And she shocked him because she was kissing him back...

When they broke the kiss Sesshomaru got up and put on his armor...

"Sesshomaru..."

"Kagome... my apologies... but I am, after all, a demon... do not forget that..."

"And you remember... I am, after all, human... and I like soft things... especially your tail... or Inuyasha's ears... it's just how I am... but I am sorry... I should not have done that... I wasn't thinking..."

It was silent.. And Kagome didn't like that... "I bet we really smell like each other now..."

"That we do"

"Lets go get breakfast..." Kagome walked by him and he followed her down stairs

They sat at the table with her family.. Sesshomaru sat by Kagome at got closer when her grandfather kept staring at him...

After they were done eating they got ready and walked out to the well...

"Are you sure you want to play this game Kagome?"

"Yes... I wanna piss him off... he deserves to be upset for once... think about him with Kikyou"

She grabbed his hand and they jumped into the well and were surrounded by a blue mist. Then they had arrived, they looked up to see a beautiful blue sky...

"Well... here we go... let put on a good show... shall we Sesshomaru...?"

"We shall" He lifted her up bridal style and jumped out of the well to see Inuyasha already there waiting for them... He was no longer drunk and seemed shock to see them so close... he expected him to out her down and she'd run to him.. But she didn't... when he put her down she just stayed by his side and whispered "Inuyasha... I think we should talk"

He sniffed and froze... she smelled like Sesshomaru... a lot like Sesshomaru and not only that but the scents of there arousal was still left over from earlier that morning...

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her to him "Kagome are you alright... he didn't... do anything did he?"

"No he didn't force me into anything, if that's what your asking..." she looked to Sesshomaru and he looked back.

"What the fuck does that mean Kagome... I mean I'm sorry for yesterday... and ... well if he did do anything... I'll kick his ass... don't worry... you can go wash and no one will know you were ever near him..."

Sesshomaru growled and pulled Kagome back toward him... "If she said I didn't do anything... then I didn't... don't assume that just because you have no pride or honor... that I'm anything like you..."

"Yeah.. He wouldn't sneak off with a dead chick..Inuyasha..." she stated, then less harshly she said "I'm going with Sesshomaru... I'll live in his castle... I'll come back for Shippou once I've set everything up..."

"Kagome I'm sorry... I didn't mean what I said yesterday..." he saw the bruise on her arm "or what I did"

"Inuyasha... the miko has made up her mind... don't make this any harder on her..."

"I'll she you in a few weeks to get Shippou... if you need me before then... you know where I'll be" she turned toward Sesshomaru and winked. He leaned down and kissed her. While they kissed his cloud formed beneath their feet and they flew off... once they were out of site they broke the kiss and Kagome made a move to put a bit of space between them but Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around her again and he whispered "You're on a cloud... I wouldn't be moving around too much if I were you..."...She nodded.

It was a long flight and she got bored and absent mindedly she began stroking his tail...

He started to descend and she was startled so she locked her arms around him "please don't drop me" she whispered...

They landed by a hot spring just outside of the western lands... she was scared, she realized that she had been stroking his tail, and he'd already warned her once...

"We need to bath.. It just wont do to walk in my castle smelling so much like each other... the maids will make your life a hell... they all think they stand a chance with me...and they'll see you as competition..."

"Oh..."

She walked behind a tree and changed into her swim suit... when she came out... Sesshomaru was naked and in the water already.

She got into the water as far as she could away from Sesshomaru...

She sighed "Sesshomaru.. Can I tell you something...?"

He shrugged...

"Well... you were my first kiss... is that sad... I mean, I'm 18.."

"Why would that be 'sad'"

"Oh no, I mean... I always pictured my first kiss being with someone who loved me... but then we.. and..."

"I'm sorry Kagome"

"No I don't blame you... I mean I'm not upset... its just... I don't know... and its not your fault.. I shouldn't have been messing with your tail.. And... its just.. I'm not big on friends with benefits and even though we've only kissed twice... its just..."

"You just wanted one thing to be just as you always hoped?"

"Yes exactly... everything is so crazy... I mean, look... I'm in the past... I just thought that... well my love life wouldn't be as fucked up as everything else..."

They bathed in silence and Kagome fell asleep against him as the flew on to his castle...

"...Sesshomaru... I'm sure its not just lust..." she whispered in her sleep... "I'm positive there has to be something...I mean... I love you..."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure whether or not to wake her up... 'silly human... they're all so caught up in emotions...'

"Kagome... we're almost there... wake up Kagome...ugh bitch wake up..."

"Do not call me a bitch...ass..."

..."Kagome... We've almost arrived..."

She leaned up and kissed him...

"Kagome... uh... what was that for?"

"I decided that... that is officially my first kiss... we'll just count that as my first kiss..."

"But why?"

"Because it wasn't an act and it wasn't because I was naive... it was because I wanted to do it..." she smiled at him... 'I just keep wondering... if this is love or lust... this game might've been a bad idea... but it was basically my idea... so I just hope this ends ok...'

"Kagome... look behind you... were here"

* * *

**Nikki: well tell me what you think... click the little button and review...**


	3. Demon Chicks are SKANKS

**DISCLAIMER: oh how I wish they were real and I owned then... especially Sesshie**

**I'm home sick from school today so I guess I'll update this for you guys...It'll probably be pretty long since I have nothing else to do...**

**Nikki: I like this story... I know it sounds weird but when I write I just let my creativity full my fingers... then when I read it... its just like reading something someone else wrote... but that's probably cuz I tend to type the chapters of my stories late at night...**

**On to CHAPTER THREE**

**Dreams of the Sweet Forbidden**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: Demon chicks are skanks...**

* * *

**PREVIOUS**

She leaned up and kissed him...

"Kagome... uh... what was that for?"

"I decided that... that is officially my first kiss... we'll just count that as my first kiss..."

"But why?"

"Because it wasn't an act and it wasn't because I was naive... it was because I wanted to do it..." she smiled at him... _'I just keep wondering... if this is love or lust... this game might've been a bad idea... but it was basically my idea... so I just hope this ends ok...'_

"Kagome... look behind you... were here"

**NOW**

They landed slowly on the ground about a hundred yards from his palace...

"Why didn't you land closer Sesshomaru?" she was curious

"I just want you to remember Kagome, my palace is filled with demon servants and maids... they have tempers and I cannot be with you at all times.. Just watch your back"

"Ok...what if I need you for something though..." She was starting to get a bit worried and he sensed it...

"You're room will be right next to mine... as long as you knock first, you may enter at almost anytime..."

He could tell that she was still nervous... but her wasn't sure what to do.. I mean he hadn't ever really dealt with humans or their feelings... he was trying to think back on things she had said... '_everyone needs a hug sometime_' he sighed and leaned down to embrace her. She was shocked at first but hugged him back... "thanks Sesshomaru..." but they didn't release from the hug... they just stood there for a moment and held each other...

Sesshomaru whispered in her ear "We made sure to stop to bathe... now we smell of each other again..." his warm breath sent shivers down her spine..

"It doesn't really bother me Sesshomaru... I'm sure you smell better than me anyways so if your scent is on me, I could only smell better..."

"You don't smell bad Kagome..." '_you smell better than the rest of the humans I've met...'_

She smiled up at him... "Sesshomaru... I'm glad it was you..."

"Huh?"

"You showed up when I was drunk... you carried me to my bed... and didn't try to take advantage of me... I Mean... if it had been anyone else... and also...I'm glad it was you who kissed me... I mean... yeah...its just... I don't know..." she blushed

"Don't let go or we'll fall off the earth" Sesshomaru was mocking her and she was playfully pissed...

She grabbed his tail and rubbed it again "oh I'm sesshomaru... and I get all hot and bothered when a human girl rubs my tail..." maybe she shouldn't have gone that far... in an instant she was pinned to a tree...

"Bitch what did I tell you about that... If I didn't know better I'd have thought you were trying to bed me..."

Something connected in her mind... "You wouldn't do it ...Sesshomaru... I know you could never bring yourself to fool around with a human"

She surprised him by pushing him to the ground... she sat on his stomach, straddling him... both breathing heavily she said... "I'm just a human Sesshomaru, and even if I was more than that, you wouldn't do it... because... you have more pride than that..."

Sesshomaru smirked and mocked her again "the earth, ah its always spinning you know"

Kagome leaned down and kissed him, just as he had kissed her that morning...

Then she laid on him, an placed her head on his chest...

"What are we Sesshomaru?"

"...I'm not sure..."

Her eyes started to water and she whispered "sesshomaru... I'm tired" with that she fell asleep. He lifted her up and carried her to the palace, where he leaped up to the balcony to his room. He laid her on his bed and fell asleep holding the girl close in his arm...he woke up first and laid there holding her and watching her sleep

_'What are we Sesshomaru?... She's just a human... do not forget that...in the end it wouldn't be fair to either of us...she'd die and I'd be alone for centuries... she wouldn't accept me just based on the fact she doesn't want that to happen... but this game with Inuyasha... maybe it was a bad idea... humans get too attached... so if I ended it now it might be easier on her...but she wouldn't understand that it's for her own good...' _Sesshomaru's thoughts raced... she's the first girl since his mom died that truly loved him, regardless of what he had done... but he didn't want to lead her along like this because... no matter what he feels for her... it just couldn't work... _'but I can't just go to her and tell her that 'Kagome... I think I like you too, but I don't think we should take this any farther...' she'd start crying before I was even done talking... I just.. For the first time in a long time...I am truly confused...'_ he felt Kagome stir and look up at him... he saw her eyes and sighed _'I can't end it.. Look at her... she just left Inuyasha... and even though the game was her idea... you can still tell that she feels guilty...'_

The ever perceptive Kagome broke his train of thought "Is something wrong..."

_'I wonder what he's thinking about...'_ Kagome was worried as she always is...

"Oh no nothings wrong... its just... never mind..." he looked away at the open balcony door...he hadn't closed it last night.. And now it was windy... great... Kagome shivered... Sesshomaru pulled her closer and wrapped his tail around her...

"Thanks Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered "Sesshomaru... I think we should talk... I mean... what are we???"

He didn't answer...

"Sesshomaru... that isn't fair..." she started to pull away from him... "well if this is just a game, then show me too my room... Inuyasha's not here... so there's no reason for us to be like this" She pulled his tail off her...and started to stand up... Sesshomaru got up as well and said "fine, then come with me..." she followed him and they walked to the room right next to his...

"I'll send a maid to take your measurements and have kimonos made for you, then she'll show you to the baths so that you can smell like yourself... your scent is hardly distinguishable... then you can return to your room to set things up... we wont start your training for a little while..."

She didn't say anything... she just turned away and began unpacking her bag... she didn't even realize that a demon had entered the room...

"Good morning Lady Kagome... my name is Anya... and Sesshomaru wishes me to tend to you..."

She sniffed and tried to keep her composure... '_this skank smells of Sesshomaru, why'_

Anya took her measurements and then asked cuz she just couldn't stand it anymore... "Why are you here? I mean staying here with Sesshomaru..."

"Well... uh... He's going to train me... and I'll take care of Rin and teach her..."

"Just step off of Sesshomaru... ok... he's mine..."

Kagome slapped Anya and whispered "show me to the baths or I shall tell Sesshomaru of your insolence..."

Anya growled and led Kagome out of her room to the baths... she left her with a new kimono since she had her own body scrub and shampoo.

Once she was done she went to her room and laid on her bed staring at the ceiling...

"I don't understand what's wrong with me... I thought he liked me... now he barely talks to me...It just doesn't seem fair...I love him..." She started to cry and never realized that Sesshomaru had heard everything through the thin walls...he got up and knocked on the door...

"Come in" she shouted weakly, trying to desperately wipe the tears away... "oh... hi Sesshomaru"

He shut the door behind him and walked toward her... "I'm sorry..."

"For what" Kagome stated coldly "for how you treated more or the fact your psycho maid wants to kill me..."

"She said what?! I'll have her punished"

"Oh like you actually care..."

"Kagome... you know I do"

"Prove it!"

He looked bewildered... "how?"

"You tell me... I don't know how...you're the one who cares right?"

He walked up and kissed her... "does that prove it?"

She hugged him... "so what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?"

She thought carefully "Together... I want us to be together"

"Good, that works for me..."

Her stomach growled and she blushed... "I guess I'm hungry..."

He tried not to laugh and almost succeeded... but the second that first chuckle left his lips Kagome joined in the laughing..

"Lets go, It's almost time to eat lunch..." Sesshomaru led her from the room and towards a set of double doors that led to the main hallway which led to another set of doors that led to a large room that housed a rather large table...with only three places set out of the 1...2...3...4...5... well nobody really wants to count that high so lets just say... that table could seat A LOT of people...

Sesshomaru stat at the end, Kagome sat beside him and then the place across from her was set for someone who had yet to arrive...

"Who's gonna sit there?" Kagome asked

"Rin of course..." he responded cooly...keeping up his facade for the servants

"Oh duh, how could I be so stupid?... when will she be here?" Kagome asked and as if on cue the little girl walked quickly through the doors knowing she was late.

Rin bowed to Sesshomaru and Kagome before quietly taking her seat... they ate in silence until Rin spoke up "Kagome, how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine, how have you been Rin, I haven't seen you in quite a while..."

"Oh I'm fine, and I'm sorry I haven't visited you and shippou but Sesshomaru-sama says that... that filthy half breed is a bad influence..."

"That he is... which is why I should probably get Shippou soon... no telling what ideas he's put in poor little Shippou's head about why I left.. Oh no... what did he tell them?!" Kagome hadn't thought about that... What would Inuyasha tell them... "Sesshomaru... I'd like to go get Shippou sooner than we had planed... I'm worried about my friends"

"We can go tomorrow...we'll discuss further plans later" Sesshomaru responded "If you're finished eating, return to your room and rest for a while..."

"Ok lord Sesshomaru" Kagome got up and bowed to Sesshomaru before walking out the door and going to her room... she walked in to see Anya "cleaning"... but she looked to be snooping rather than cleaning...

"Achem..." Kagome drew attention to her self "Anya... how are you?"

"Just FINE oh Lady Kagome...I was just finishing some... cleaning while you were eating"

"Of course you were... do you need anything, if not... I'd like to rest..."

"Oh of course you would... excuse me..." with that she left Kagome's room and walked to the room right beside it... into Sesshomaru's room.

Anya sat and waited for Sesshomaru, noticing that the room smelled of Kagome as well... _'stupid human whore... she could ruin everything...'_

Sesshomaru opened his door and growled when he saw Anya... "I didn't call for you... what do you think you're doing here?"

"I thought for a while about why you would bring that human whore here... then I realized how lonely you must be if you sought the company of a human, and a miko non the less... so I just wanted to tell you that if you need... anything.. You can just call on me... and I'd be happy to help you... with anything you desire..." Anya pulled him towards her and pushed him to the bed...

"Anya, I swear to Kami... if you don't let go right now I'll..."

KNOCK KNOCK... the door opened and Kagome stood there in shock...

"Kagome... this isn't..."

Anya interrupted "Whore... you should know your place, you fucking human bitch"

Sesshomaru kicked Anya off of him and she hit the wall with a loud thud...

"Kagome.. I swear... I didn't ..." but Kagome ran from the room crying... she ran straight to her room and locked the door..

"Anya... if you value your life you will leave my sight and hope that I never see your face again... because if I do I swear to Kami.. I will kill you.." he slapped her and walked away heading towards Kagome's room.

He knocked on the door "Kagome please open up"

"Why so you can lie to me some more" She shouted...

"Kagome open the door and we'll talk about this..."

"Why should I" She was obviously crying... and drawing way too much attention from the other demons in the castle..

"Hurry or I'll fall off of it" He tried to make her trust him through a door... which is sorta difficult...

"Off of what"

"The Earth... its always spinning you know..."

Kagome smirked slightly and through her tears she said "ok you can come in..." and she unlocked the door

"Kagome, Anya... is just a maid here... and she snuck into my room while I wasn't there... babbled on about some pointless shit about how amazing she was or what ever, and she pushed me to the bed and I was about to get up and you walked in and I was trying to explain and she interrupted...and..."

Kagome smile and looked at his eyes... she felt so safe and even though she wanted to be mad... she couldn't... she knew that it wasn't his fault at all... "you smell like whore..." she whispered...

Sesshomaru laughed... he actually laughed... "Yeah, I probably do... Anya really does smell terrible... you smell so much better..."

"See demon girls aren't always better..." she walked over to her stuff and pulled out some mild anti-bacterial lotion and grabbed his arm and rubbed it on his arm... "you weren't getting near me till the whore germs were gone" after she was done rubbing in the lotion she just held his arm and lightly ran her finger tips up and down from above his elbow down each individual finger...

"Why are you so different from the rest of the humans Kagome?"

"Because I believe that everyone has a destiny and though you can pick what path you take everyone has one soul mate... and I guess Kami realized that yours would have to be very different to handle you" Kagome smiled...

"Or maybe Kami realized that I'm the only one who could handle you..."

For a few moments it didn't matter that she was human.. That they didn't have the perfect relationship.. Or that, unless they could figure something out... she'd die centuries before him...but they'd face that later... for now they were completely content pretending everything was perfect...

"So you want to go get Shippou tomorrow, right...?"

"Yes, please, I mean he's like a son to me and Inuyasha treats him terribly..."

"Then we definitely have to go get him... he can play with Rin... you wont have to watch her as often... you'll have more free time to train or do things like enjoy the garden..."

"Thanks oh _great _lord Sesshomaru..."

"Do I detect sarcasm...?"

"No of course _not _my lord..."

"Hmm why are you so damn defiant?" He walked over to her stuff and dug through it... "maybe something in here will give me the answer"

"No Sesshomaru... don't..." to late...

Sesshomaru pulled out three things he had never seen before...1. a bra... 2. A tampon... and 3. A condom...

"What are these Kagome..."

Kagome blushed '_fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck'_ "well that is one of my bras... and girls from my time use them to support our um breast" Kagome watch Sesshomaru as he held the bra in front of his chest then examined it.. Once he was satisfied that she had explained it efficiently he put it down, and picked up the tampon... "so, Kagome... what's this strange contraption...?"

"Well, Sesshomaru... that's called a tampon... and girls use it to ummm well during 'that time of month' to yeah... with the blood and everything..."

Sesshomaru dropped the tampon and held up the condom "just please stop Kagome... and just tell me what this one is"

"Well... that's a condom and.." _'Shit' _"when a couple want to..." _'Fuck_...' "Have uh sex... the guy puts it on they're eh... penis and then the girl has less of a chance of getting pregnant.." '_Thank god that's over'.._.

"Kagome.. How could this possibly stop a girl from getting pregnant?"

"Well it uh... catches the..." _'Uh why does he have to be so damn curious'_ "it catches the sperm and the girl stands less of a chance of getting pregnant..."

Kagome was blushing so much...

"Kagome... why do you have these...condoms... with you?... Unless you were planning on..."

"Well you see..."

"Who did you have these for?"

"Its just... Its always good to be prepared.."

"Kagome... I watched you packing your bag and I didn't see you put these in... so you've had these for a while... so you had to have some reason to believe you needed to be prepared for.. Who did you think you'd be with Kagome.. Who did you want to be with?..."

Kagome didn't answer...

"Fuck.. Kagome... not him..."

"I didn't ok... I didn't... and I don't like your brother anymore... I haven't for a while and I put them in there a long time ago... just in case... because deep down I knew that if anything did happen... I didn't want to have his kids... but you know what... I don't need them anymore... because... if we stay together... and if we decide to take that step in our relationship... we wouldn't need them... because... I would have no problem having your children Sesshomaru... because deep down.. You are an amazing and caring person... and you know how to be a good father... I've seen you with Rin... Inuyasha hits Shippou for Kami's sake... and as to who I wanted to be with... all that matters is that I just want to be with you.. Now and forever...ok... Sesshomaru...ok?... and I'm glad I was drunk and ran in to the woods night... because destiny stopped anything I ever felt for Inuyasha when I found out that you took me back my friends..."

"Wow... you talk a lot...but I understand... I'm sorry..."

"I love you Sesshomaru..."

"Yeah... I love you too Kagome"

"Lets go get Shippou...please... I miss him..."

"Now?...its almost Dinner.."

"Please... you don't understand just how mean Inuyasha is to him... he picks on him all the time...and I'm all he's got... please...Sesshomaru..."

"Fine... Do you need to take anything or are you fine?... We'll probably make camp after we get Shippou... so you might want to bring your bag?

She ran over and threw a kimono in her bag and went back over to Sesshomaru...

"Ok... lets go..."

They walked out on the balcony and flew toward Kaeda's village... they hadn't been gone for that long... so Inuyasha was probably still there...

**WITH INUYASHA AND THE GANG**

"I wonder where Kagome is.. Inuyasha are you sure she said she'd be back soon... she doesn't usually stay home this long..." Sango asked...

"Yeah.. She'll come back... she just has to..."

"Inuyasha... is there something you aren't telling us?"

"Sango... maybe we should talk in private..." he glanced at Shippou.

"I understand" with that they left the hut and walked into the forest out of ear shot...

"I already told Miroku yesterday... but, Kagome did come back..."

Sango interrupted "so where is she Inuyasha"

"Well see... when I went to check on her... I was.. A little tipsy... and I found her with Sesshomaru... and well... they weren't doing anything but I sorta jumped to conclusions... and called her a whore and hurt her arm... and I told her to find someone else to protect her ass...  
And so after I was less... tipsy I waited by the well for her and she came back with Sesshomaru and said that she was leaving to live with him in his castle...and they..." Inuyasha stopped...

"Inuyasha... what happened..."

"He kissed her..."

"Are you sure.. I mean that doesn't sound like something Kagome would do... but I can't blame her for leaving... it sounds like you were an ass... so you've been lying this whole time... I mean... she isn't coming back is she?"

"Well..yes I'm sure he kissed her... and yes I know I was an ass... but why was he with her... and when I asked her to explain... she didn't.. She froze up..."

"Is she coming back or not..."

"To pick up Shippou.. She said she's going to be back for him as soon as she's settled in the his palace...?"

"Inuyasha... I think you fucked up... well...that aside we should go tell Shippou.. I mean... he deserves to know..."

They walked back to the hut and were greeted by some unexpected visitors...

"Sango, Inuyasha... look Kagome came back... I told ya she'd be back..." Shippou was jumping up and down...

Sango hugged Kagome... "Inuyasha told me what happened... if you guys aren't in a hurry.. We should discuss everything... we could take a bath later.. Ok?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded in response..

"Yeah, that sounds great Sango..."

Inuyasha walked toward Kagome and hugged her. Sesshomaru growled and pulled her back... "back off half-breed"

"Mind your own business bastard... Kagome, I so sorry... but come on... you can't possibly want to stay with him... Come on... He's an angry murderous asshole... please come back with us... he doesn't scare me Kagome... you don't have to stay with him"

"Your in dangerous territory..." Sesshomaru growled out and pulled Kagome closer...

"Sesshomaru... its fine... I'll take care of it ok?... Inuyasha... I want to stay with Sesshomaru... I really really do...I'll come and visit...and you guys can come visit too... even stay for a while if you'd like... just please understand... it was my choice and my idea... please..."

"What about the jewel shards... we are almost done... we just need Naraku's and Kouga's and the jewel will be complete... and I can be a full demon... is that what this is about... he's not a half demon..."

"No... Inuyasha... that's not it... that's not it at all...and we can all work together and finish the jewel... and about the jewel... I don't think I wanna give you the wish Inuyasha..."

"What?!" Inuyasha.. And the others were shocked... "What you wanna give it to him?"

"No Inuyasha... he didn't even know that I was going to ask you this..."

"Well then... what are you going to wish for Kagome... What is the wish you think is more important than me being a full demon...?"

"...for me to be a demon..."

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru whispered... "you don't have to do that..."

"Yes I do..."

Inuyasha interrupted... "why the hell do you need to be demon bitch... we had already agreed that I got the wish.. Why don't you understand that?"

"I need to be a demon so that I wont die and I can be with Sesshomaru ok?...because I can't stand the thought of leaving him behind... and it's a pure wish unlike your selfish one... yours wouldn't purify it... mine isn't for me... I couldn't go on... not knowing that I'd eventually leave him... and I thought about it... I will have to watch my friends age... and I know it'll be hard... but... I just can't..." Kagome turned around "I can't leave you alone...Sesshomaru... I want to be a demon..."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both made a move to pull her closer... Sesshomaru got her first...

"Kagome... why choose him..." Inuyasha was trying to stay calm and he was doing a good job until.. "I mean why the hell choose that over baring, heartless, murderous asshole... I mean seriously you thought me with Kikyou was bad but your with the Ice Prince..."

"OK... Kikyou is dead... and she pinned you to a tree for...oh say FIFTY YEARS.. She steals the SOULS of the dead... Sesshomaru is an amazing guy... why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because Kagome..."

"I don't even wanna hear it... SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT... come on Sango I'm in the mood for a bath..." she grabbed the older girls hand and started to pull her along... "oh and Sesshomaru... do your best not to kill each other... ok... he might be an ass, but he's still me friend ok... just no fighting tonight... ok?"

She didn't give him a chance to respond she just yanked her friend toward the lake... After they were done bathing they just soaked and talked for a while...

"So, Kagome... are you seriously going to stay with Sesshomaru"

"Sango... yes... I am..."

"Kagome... honestly ok? When Inuyasha went to your time... had you and Sesshomaru done anything?"

"No of course not... nothing happened until after he left..."

They laughed the two sister like friends were gossiping like crazy...

"Well... how far have you gone??"

"Just kissing... a lot of kissing..."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"He's an amazing kisser"

"The quiet ones.. Always have surprises..."

Kagome Laughed "what about you and Miroku?"

"Just kissing and hand holding... he doesn't want to do anymore til Naraku is gone... he said he doesn't want me to end up pregnant until he's sure he can be there for his children"

"That's so sweet..."

"So Kagome... dish.. Have you seen...his ... achem..." she cleared his throat and smiled...

"Well..."

"Oh my gosh.. You HAVE!?"

"Well we stopped for a bath and I was in a swim suit.. But you know... demons lack modesty... and yeah..."

"Soo..."

"I'll admit... It was nice..."

"Remember the time we accidently walked in on Inuyasha and Miroku bathing in the woods... how does he compare...?"

"He's bigger... definitely..."

"Oh fuck!..."

They were Laughing their asses off... completely unaware that a certain demon was withing earshot...

"So Kagome one last question then we'll get to a different subject so I don't laugh up a lung... he has amazing hair..."

"Yeah...and...?"

"Well... does the carpet match the drapes?"

Kagome just nodded... and they laughed...

"Ok so this doesn't go past here because... I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru would punish me..."

"So you know Sesshomaru's tail..."

"Yeah"

"My advice to you is to not rub it.. Because... well...he gets pretty hot and bothered... its actually pretty funny..."

"Your kidding..."

"Nope"

"That's fucking hilarious..."

"We should probably go back before they come after us... but it was great to talk to you like this..."

Sesshomaru walked back to the hut and waited for them to return. Even if he wasn't watching it wouldn't do for him to be caught listening in...

"Yeah... It was a blast... I mean I needed this, you left me with three guys.. I need girl talk.."

"Me too"

So they got out of the water and got dressed and before they left Sango stopped Kagome

"Still Kagome, be careful... I know you love him.. But he's still a demon and demon relationships are different... I mean he scares me and I've seen some pretty scary demons..."

"How 'bout this... when we get back to the hut... I'll show you... he's just like any guy...ok?"

"Ok"

So they went to the hut and found that Miroku was already asleep and so was Shippou... Inuyasha had left to go 'think things over'... the only one awake was Sesshomaru. Kagome winked discreetly at Sango and walked over to Sesshomaru and hugged him... "thanks for behaving yourself..." She started to stroke his tail again and smiled... Sango kept herself for laughing as the powerful demon closed his eyes and made a low growling noise that sounded almost like he was purring... then he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her outside pressing her against the side of the hut...

"Do you like torturing me in front of your friend?"

"Maybe..." she giggled

He growled and kissed her. Kagome arched against him wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Kagome broke the kiss... "Sesshomaru... we can't do this... not here ok... not yet..."

"I get it...its fine Kagome... lets just sleep... you look tired anyways..."

"I fucking love you Sesshomaru..."

"I love you too Kagome... lets go inside and sleep"

"Sesshomaru...wait...I'm sorry... its just.. I don't wanna get take the risk of getting pregnant until Naraku is dead... I don't wanna risk him trying to hurt me or the baby..."

"Kagome... I understand... its ok... I promise... lets just go in and sleep.. Don't worry about it, ok love?"

She kissed him quickly and they walked into the hut hand in hand and laid down in the corner... "tomorrow we can go home ok Sesshie?"... He simply nodded and kissed her on the forehead. And everyone slept... except for Inuyasha... who'd been keeping an eye on them all night...

* * *

**Nikki: hope you liked it...REVIEW**


End file.
